My Owner
by Nispas
Summary: When Levi and Eren had begun dating, Levi had expected Eren to still be the sweet and obnoxious kid that he once knew in college, however, something had changed. Something dark had festered inside Eren that he hadn't seen coming. When Levi's caught talking to an unfamiliar person, Eren cracks. (Warning: Yandere! Eren) Ereri


Eren, from the beginning of his childhood, had always been rather…possessive. It didn't matter if it was an toy or a person. He had never been one to share that well. It had always been difficult for him to fully understand the concept of sharing when he was a child. Everyone had their own things. Everyone should have one of their own. That was what Eren thought. Why should he share his things when others could just get their own?

This attitude that Eren had, carried on throughout his teens and into his adulthood. Overtime it had grown worse and worse, up to the point where he got so distressed and overwhelmed by the feeling. He had tried suppressing it. He tried hiding it from others so that he would fit in, which is what he did when he had first met Levi. He thought he could just ignore it as time went on, however, it began to intensify the more he fell for the older man. Soon, half a year into their relationship, Eren had stopped brushing it aside. He had let it fester and coil up inside him until he was ready to burst.

Levi was, as he wanted him to be, clueless. The man hadn't done anything to make Eren crack, not yet, thankfully, but he was beginning to suspect that Eren was somewhat holding himself back.

At the beginning of their relationship, everything had gone smoothly. Everything was rainbows and flowers for the couple, which made Levi blind to what was building up inside Eren. It wasn't anything that Levi was expecting, which made it all the more shocking when it finally showed itself.

* * *

On one cold night, Eren waited for Levi by the train station as he usually did when his lover got off work. It was a usual occurrence for Eren to watch Levi get off the train, however tonight was different. When Levi had stepped onto the platform, he had walked off with another man. They were chit chatting to themselves and Eren had to grit his teeth at the smile on Levi's face.

"Yo, Eren." Levi approached the younger man, his eyes suddenly turning bright at the sight of him, but Eren took no notice of that. His eyes were fixated on the man beside Levi instead.

"Oh. This is my colleague." Levi noticed Eren's gaze and gestured to the man standing a few steps behind.

"Let's go home." Eren ignored the man's greeting, instead he grabbed Levi's wrist and whipped around to drag him off. This caught the shorter man by surprise. Eren was able to drag him out of the station before he finally spoke.

"Oi, brat. What's the matter with you?!" Levi asked.

"You shouldn't be so rude-" He abruptly got cut off when Eren wrenched him into a dark, and not to mention dirty, alley way. Before he could get another word out, he felt himself being pinned up against the wall, with Eren's form towering over him.

"Why were you talking to someone like that?" Was the first thing he heard from Eren. It was quiet and strained, Levi could barely hear it.

"Oi, Eren-"

"Don't you realise you could have been touched? Touched by those filthy hands?!" Eren exclaimed, his large eyes filling up with tears as his cheeks turned a warm pink.

"It's okay. It's alright, I can touch you, because I wash my hands. I always wash my hands for you so that I can touch you. It's because you hate filth, right? You hate dirty things and I'm not dirty. I'm not dirty!" Eren's hand moved to grip Levi's jacket, his hold so incredibly tight that Levi could see his knuckles turn white even with no lighting. Levi didn't say a word. He would let Eren take out all of his anger so that he could calm down.

"Why…Why are you doing this? Why would you look at anyone else but me?" Eren's words turned hysterical. His voice broke occasionally and Levi could almost see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"D-Do you hate me? Is that why you were with someone else? Have you finally come to hate me?" Levi wanted to shake his head; wanting to tell him that he in fact loved Eren very much.

"Why aren't you speaking? You really do hate me, don't you?" Tears fell from the youth's eyes. Large hot tears cascading down his now red cheeks. Eren said nothing after that. He was quiet for a minute but then he spoke again.

"D-Do you like that man more than me? I-Is he really that great?" He whispered.

"Answer me!" Eren sobbed, his eyes turning bloodshot.

"No. I-It should be only me that you should look at. It should be me that you should talk to. Look at me. Please, look at me!" Eren pleaded, grasping onto Levi's shirt tightly now also, pressing him even further against the damp, cold wall. Levi continued to stay silent. What was there for him to say? Should he have been surprised that this is the side of Eren that he had never seen? Honestly, he was a little devastated that he didn't know his boyfriend as well as he had made himself believe. There was a whole different side to the younger man that he had failed to see.

"No one's worthy of you. No one. I-I am though, r-right? I'm worthy to touch you, aren't I?" Eren asked, his thick, dark eyebrows furrowing.

"O-Or am I too filthy too? Am I unclean? Y-You hate dirty things…" He trailed off, his head hanging low to rest on his older lover's chest.

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but then Eren's head abruptly snapped up, his eyes manic and bright.

"I have an idea." A grin stretch across the young man's face; showing off just how deep he had fallen. "Why don't you clean me? Clean me of this filth so that I can touch you again. Please, let me touch you. Clean me. Clean me of this dirtiness." He begged, sliding his cold hands under Levi's jacket, roaming them over his firm chest. Levi was sure his face was showing his distress because Eren then leaned in and kissed him.

"It's okay, you don't have answer me now." He felt him say against his lips. Eren pressed against him hard, his tongue slithering out to slide across Levi's bottom lip, leaving a hot trail of saliva. Eren mewled, his hands exploring Levi's upper half as though he had never done so before.

Levi was speechless. His words clung onto the insides of his throat, unwilling to come out. He wanted to calm Eren down. He wanted to hold him and reassure him that everything was alright, but his arms were weak; numb from shock.

"Touch me. Please, touch me. I want to be touched." Eren moaned, scraping his fingernails over Levi's collarbone lightly, making the older man shiver. Eren continued like this, gently coaxing Levi to touch him, but the man was just too disoriented to do anything.

"N-No, better yet, I should just touch you. Will you let me? I want to touch you, Levi. Please? I want to make you feel good. I've been bad. I've been bad to you so I should give you whatever you want, right? I want to touch you so, so badly." Eren whimpered, pressing his slightly leaner frame against Levi.

Levi could only manage a nod in consent. If this made Eren feel better than he'd let him, though it made him a little embarrassed to do it out in a public place, despite the alley being dark and deserted.

Eren grinned eagerly and pushed Levi's jacket halfway down his muscular shoulders, then got on to unbuttoning his white dress shirt. The more buttons were undone, and the more skin that was exposed, Eren would plant small kisses on Levi's chest and torso along the way.

"It's not enough. It's not enough." Eren would repetitively whisper to himself.

"I want more. I want to touch everywhere. I want to leave marks so that everyone will know who you belong to. You're mine. You're mine. Every part of you. Everything." Eren groaned, his breath coming out in puffs of white condensation due to the cold air that embraced them. Levi found it difficult to notice the cold even though he was half exposed to the chilly air, if it wasn't for Eren's nose and cheeks turning red, then he wouldn't have noticed.

Eren was down on his knees now, his head reaching just above Levi's waist.

"I want to taste you. I want to taste what's mine." The youth desperately tugged at Levi's belt buckle, trying his best to unbuckle it with numb digits. Eren's fingers would sometimes brush and press up against Levi's bulge, making him twitch out of excitement.

The boy would whimper again now and then when he failed at taking off the belt. He'd frenziedly tug at it, making Levi grunt a little each time his back hit the wall.

"Eren."

Levi, deciding that it was enough was enough, gently placed a hand atop of his lover's head and combed his fingers through Eren's brown locks. With just a small call of his name, Eren was reduced to tears. His hands flopped back down into his lap as his shoulders shook from silent sobs. He had given up.

"I love you. I love you so, so much, why don't you realise that? I just wanted to love you. I want you to love me too. I just…"

"Eren…" The crying young man fell quiet.

"Let's get home." Levi said gently, trying to persuade him to stand back up. Eventually Eren did, but he continued to tremble now that all of his suppressed feelings had been released.

Levi knew this wasn't going to be the last time he saw this side of Eren.


End file.
